


Rose as Red as Blood

by judymulder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judymulder/pseuds/judymulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the inhabitants of Storybrooke are doing the impossible to save Emma, Belle and Merida embark on their own mission. They wake Rumplestiltskin up from the stasis only to find out that his white heart has changed him into the Beast everybody thought he was. He cannot feel. He cannot love. Now they have to bring back the man he once was. The Enchanted Rose is the key piece in their quest. But what exactly is the Enchanted Rose? Once Belle understands the true nature of the Rose nothing will be the same ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the Season 5 spoilers we got this summer. Although there were all sorts of theories flying around about the possible story lines of next season and we incorporated some of that into this work, by the time we finish this will most probably be largely AU. As such, we chose to ignore the actual happenings of S5 of Once Upon a Time for this story, and go with our own Rumbelle adventure.

The Dark One sprang out of bed with a groan. It was that wretched dream again. It had been haunting him for more than six months now and there was nothing he could bloody well do about it. Always the same room, with the same pillow stand and same glass case in a middle of a wooden table. It came about twice a week and left him considerably upset upon waking. He spent many sleepless nights brooding about it, not being able to figure out its meaning. And now he had enough!

Rumplestiltskin sighed and poofed himself to his spinning wheel. Spinning always helped to ease his mind. It helped him to forget. This time it wasn’t his purpose though - instead of putting the problem out of his mind, he needed to find a solution. A few weeks back he brew himself a potion that would ensure a night of dreamless sleep, yet the visions of the room and the glass case still came. After that incident he was sure it was no ordinary dream. Ever since he took the power of the Seer, he had glimpses of the future. A peak through the holes of the veil, nothing more, but he had learnt to be wary of each and every piece of information he received.

“This isn’t to be solved anytime soon, I suppose.”

He often talked to himself in his castle at night, though he never examined the reason behind this too closely. It was for theatrics after all. The more you stay in the character, the easier it was to put on the mask.

He sighed, closed his eyes and began to spin. As the wheel creaked and the gold thread shone on the cold stone floor he began to ease himself back into his dream.

 

Dark, velvety carpet that muffled every sound…

Bookshelves full of dusty old tomes…

Sunlight breaking on glass, shattering into thousands of shining sparkles on the walls….

The rose.

Lying there.

In the middle of the damn drawing room.

“Calm down, now. Let’s just explore the room,” he reminded himself. His gaze fell on the glass case again.

The Rose. Calling him like a siren calls the sailor.

In that moment he realized that that was what unsettled him so much about this whole scenario. That every time he was here, his feet wouldn’t stop, his arms would stretch out, reaching for the damned object. But most of all, that the necklace was so utterly… Beautiful.

He snorted at himself in the dream space.

“Well done, Rumple, now you’re captivated by shiny jewellery!” His voice sounded too loud to his ears. It made a strange echo in the empty room and he quivered slightly. A sense of foreboding overcame him and he almost ran, there and then, but something stopped him. There was a glint in the far corner of the room. He saw it from the corner of his eye as he turned to leave.

A magnificent mirror stood against the wall, framed by diamonds, sapphires and opals big as a child’s fist. The frames were made of silver, fashioned into grapevines and oak leaves and climbing roses. What rooted Rumplestiltskin to the spot though was the thing that was in the middle of the mirror. The reflection was showing him something he never saw before, not in reality, nor in his dream: the rose necklace in all its glory. The rose necklace that haunted his dreams for the past six months, the rose necklace that eluded him for more than half a year, the necklace that drew him like nectar drew the bees. And worst of all: it was breathtaking.

It lay there, in its glass case, looking shyly up at him, like a new bride before its bedding night. Blushing, it glinted in the sunlight, its slim golden chain swirling around its deep green stem in mesmerising patterns. The petals were made of the finest rubies, the leaves of emerald and the chain was the finest gold he’s ever seen. It was almost white… White as a wedding gown…

Rumplestiltskin shook his head sharply, rousing himself from his trance-like state. He took a step backwards. The necklace was having a strange effect on him. His alertness was slipping away, a warmth filled his chest and his body felt like marshmallows melting in a pond of hot cocoa. He stomped towards the table with every intention of destroying the offending object, when he heard a voice.

“Oh, Mother, I loved the book! It was just as you described - full of adventure, and excitement and magic.”

The girl laughed and the sound scared the Dark One worse than anything else in this wretched dream world could. He felt the panic squeeze his chest and freeze his blood and didn’t understand. His hands grabbed for the end of the table on their own accord, but he missed. As he crashed into its wooden legs, he was faintly aware of the women’s gasps as they entered the hallway. No doubt they heard the commotion and were now coming to investigate its source. He struggled to get back on his feet, but the edge of his vision was already blurred and there was a strange pounding in his ears. He reached his hand up to take the necklace, but couldn’t reach the table top. He heard the door open. Then the Darkness overcame him and he knew no more.

 

He woke up hours later, sprawled on the cold, hard floor of his dining room. His spinning wheel had broken in half and some of the glass cabinets were shattered. So, the dark magic flowing in his veins had done its job after all. It got him out of that cursed dream. As the power washed over him, the fear subsided. The dream wouldn’t bother him again, he was sure of that. It has fulfilled its purpose, however unclear that may be for Rumplestiltskin at the moment. He trusted he will learn it soon enough. But as for now, he was free to sleep at last.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the inhabitants of Storybrooke are doing the impossible to save Emma, Belle and Merida embark on their own mission. They wake Rumplestiltskin up from the stasis only to find out that his white heart has changed him into the Beast everybody thought he was. He cannot feel. He cannot love. Now they have to bring back the man he once was. The Enchanted Rose is the key piece in their quest. But what exactly is the Enchanted Rose? Once Belle understands the true nature of the Rose nothing will be the same ever again.

_Two years later…_

“Belle? Belle?! BELLE!”

Rumplestiltskin pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and put the vial down.

Where did the wretched maid go? He needed the salamander fingers and they were nowhere to be found. He couldn’t complete his potion without them. He could have sworn he put them on the top left shelf. But alas, it was empty at the moment. Hence, Belle must have taken it while she was cleaning, there was no other explanation. She was truly a very promising girl, but her never ending curiosity about everything she came across would drive him mad one day.

“If you don’t come up right now…” He stopped midsentence however and sighed. There was no use, she obviously couldn’t hear him. Where was the crystal ball? Damn all the hounds of hell and their master! Why couldn’t he find anything today?!

The imp turned around and commenced to throw everything he could find on his desk to the floor. He’d just started on the shelves when a small, glowing lizard ran up the wall and stopped in front of him, at eye-level.

“Well, what now? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

He was just about to flatten the animal with the book he was holding in his hand when it scurried to the other end of the room and started to relay its message without being instructed to do so. Rumplestiltskin froze, with hands still outstretched and listened, despite himself.

“What do I care about some wretched girl in the Infinite Forest?” he shouted, while throwing objects at the lizard.

When the animal didn’t stop running all over the wall he waved his hand and watched with a satisfied smile as the green-skinned messenger got caught on one of the spikes that now lined his wall.

“Let her rot in the forest for all I care!”

He turned back to his potion, malice still written all over his face and swirled the liquid around in the vial. The purplish colour it should have been turned into an acidy grey and it oozed a foul smell that reminded Rumplestiltskin of the ogres he stopped on the battlefield not so long ago for his deal with Avonlea. Coughing, he put the glass down and hurried to the window to open it.

As soon as he leaned out for a bit of fresh air he heard furious cawing that nearly deafened him. He caught a sight of big black birds swarming above the trees and already formed a fireball to take them down with when he registered which direction they were flying in. The Infinite Forest. Well, if Regina was interested so much to spend an army of birds, it went without saying that he had to take a look too. He couldn’t let the Queen get too comfortable with the idea that she knew something the Dark One didn’t.

“Rumple? Rumple! You’re late again! The tea’s getting cold.”

By the time Belle reached the top of the stairs all she saw of the imp was deep red smoke. She rolled her eyes and started to tidy up his work station, putting back a jar of salamander fingers to the top left shelf that was sitting behind the open door. No wonder he could never find anything in this mess.

 

*****

 

Slumped shoulders, messy red hair and a bow and arrow in her arms. That’s all Rumplestiltskin saw of the mysterious girl when he arrived to the woods.

“It’s no use, Angus, I’ll never find my way out. The lights are gone now, they’ve abandoned us. I thought the orbs would lead me to magic…”

She looked around, let out a quivering laugh and sat down on a treetrunk.

“Well, I guess they did. Just not the kind of magic I was looking for.”

So that was the girl his messenger told him about. She had a ridiculous blue dress on that was torn in many places. Her clothing indicated a royal, but her manner was more like a warrior. A runaway princess playing knight? Well, either way, he was going to have some fun.

Rumplestiltskin circled around the nearest group of trees, trying to position himself slightly to the girl’s left. He crept close without making a sound; an ugly smile formed on his face and he was ready to pounce when a glimmer caught his eye.

The girl was playing with her necklace, some sort of jewel contraption shaped in the form of a…

But that couldn’t be. It was impossible.

His steps faltered and with a loud crack of a twig under his foot, his position was revealed. The initial shock wore off quickly as he found himself eye to eye with the girl’s arrow. His first action was to put himself a safe distance away from the offending object. Without so much as a snap of his fingers he disappeared and reappeared a second later on the top of a tree. The girl twirled around, clearly confused.

“Over here, dearie.”

An arrow flew to the spot he’s been sitting at, but was already several moments too late.

The imp was now standing behind a large tree on the girl’s right.

“You might want to stop with the arrows.”

As the arrow landed in the middle of the trunk, he chose his next spot with care. A fallen tree, too high up for her to reach, but close enough so she could see him in full view.

“How unnecessarily rude!”

“Considering…” another arrow, this time dissolved by magic, “I do not…” another one bouncing off an invisible wall, “even…” a third one up in flames, “know your name…” this time it sailed straight through him.

“Yes, yes, indeed. How rude of _me_!” He hopped down from the tree and started circling the girl, who, despite running out of arrows, was still holding the bow up and ready. “I am the Dark One.”

A pause. Then, “You mean to say that you are…”

“The greatest sorcerer in all the Realms, yes.”

“Help me then.”

Rumplestiltskin spluttered, “Help you?” He giggled pleasantly, walked around the girl some more, then stopped in front of her; turning so they were facing each other.

“Do excuse me…”

“If what you’re saying is true then I dare you to show me! Get me out of this forest!”

“Get you out where, my dear?”

“I… we… my…”

The Dark One hummed, rocking back and forth on his heels, then turned abruptly and started his circles again, keeping his eyes on the necklace.

“How brave. How stupid. How pointless.”

“I am not stupid!”

“But you ARE pointless, are you not?”

The princess - yes, she was a princess, decided Rumplestiltskin - gazed angrily at him, and stomped her feet.

“I AM NOT!”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Yes, I’m…”

“Well, what is your point then?”

She looked into the distance, a strange sadness on her face while the imp looked at the necklace greedily. By the time the girl turned back he was sitting on the tree trunk again, a good ten feet above her head.

“If you’ve figured out what it is you want, perhaps we could make a deal.”

“I was actually advised against that.”

He slid down from his seat again and walked back to her slowly. He could see she was nervous, although she was trying hard not to show it. Leaning forward so that his nose was barely an inch away from the girl’s face, he whispered, “Don’t think you have a choice, dearie.”

With an exaggerated huff, she replied, “Alright, alright. What it is you want?”

“It’s not what I want, it’s what you want!” The girl just stared at him. “That,” he said, pointing to the rose necklace with a long finger. “Oh, and your name. And maybe a little story of how you acquired such an object.”

“What do I get in return?”

“I’ll take you back into your own world, back to your forest where the will-o’-the-wisps are waiting for you.”

“Wait, so they didn’t lead me here?”

“Well, what did you think? They are there to help you.” The girl’s fingers twitched on her bow at his sing-song voice. “Only the phantom lights that dwell in swamps are deadly. Everybody knows that!” He held out his hand for the necklace, “Although I would advise against following the ones in graveyards as well.”

The girl gave a little shudder at his giggle, but yanked the chain off her neck, holding the rose out in front of her body.

“It’s Merida,” she said finally, dropping the necklace in his palm.

Rumplestiltskin hummed and gazed at it with triumph.

“Tell me then, Merida, how did you happen upon this jewel? An heirloom, perhaps?”

“No. It was a gift.”

The imp merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“I’ve got it a few years back. I was out hunting with my father when we came upon this girl in the woods. She couldn’t have been much older than me, though I never asked…” She seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment, then, with a shake of her head, she carried on, “She was sitting on the top of a large rock, weeping, in a ridiculous golden dress.” She smiled at the memory and didn’t notice when the Dark One froze beside her.

“She’s just lost her mother, you see, but didn’t remember at all how it happened. She went on a quest to Arendelle to find her memory…” She paused, wrinkling her nose, “I know that sounds stupid, but that’s what she said. There were trolls, I think… I couldn’t make out much of the story.”

“Anyway, she returned home empty handed, something had gone wrong with a girl named Anna? She was still grieving and trying to decide what to do now. I told her that losing someone comes in many forms, death being only one of them, and that she should treasure all the good moments she shared with her mother, instead of mourning all the ones she’s lost.”

Merida gazed into the distance again and Rumplestiltskin was sure he knew now what she was running from.

Clearing her throat, she carried on, blinking swiftly, “She…erm… she gave me the necklace as a token of gratitude for cheering her up. Her mother gave it to her, and I didn’t want to take it at first. But she insisted, saying that it was too painful to carry it around with her, and that I should have it, since I reminded her of the things her mother taught her.”

“Well, I’m sure it was no great deed, giving you a piece of jewellery. She probably just wanted to get rid of you and offered a bauble to send you on your way. Avonlea is famous for its gem mines, full of precious stones, after all.”

“How can you be so cruel? Of course it meant a lot, it was her mother’s last… Wait a minute! I never told you the kingdom we visited was called Avonlea…”

But she couldn’t finish. By the time the last words left her mouth she was standing on the forest path where the blue orbs first appeared. It was twilight and the will-o’-the-wisps were blinking at her warmly. The Dark One was nowhere to be seen, but her pony whinnied quietly beside her.

What a strange man! Still, he helped her find her way back. And from what she knew of the Dark One, his price had been very low too. A necklace and a name…

Didn’t sound like much. Although is Rumplestiltskin’s reputation was anything to go by, he could do very dangerous things indeed with just a name. She tried to suppress a shiver as her brain came up with more and more alarming possibilities for why her name might be enough payment.

But maybe it wasn’t the name. Maybe that was just to lead her astray. Now that she thought about it, he looked rather intrigued by the rose. No, more than intrigued mesmerized. Why would the Dark One need a rose made of rubies? Surely he was richer than anyone in the realm, he could spin straw into gold.

Either way, she was back on the path -wherever that may lead her. The lights were still winking at her mischievously and she had a very long night ahead if she wanted to see where they lead. Merida started down the path, following the strange ghost lights, leading Angus by the reins. As she disappeared into the forest, angry cawing could be heard in the distance. Flames shot up above the trees, then silence.

Rumplestiltskin got what he came for.


	3. The Return from Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their adventure in Camelot failed to solve Emma's problem, everyone in Storybrooke is abuzz with plans on how to save her. Meanwhile Belle and Merida pay a visit to the hospital and embark on a quest of their own...

Not even a full week passed since the return of Belle and several other Storybrooke inhabitants from Camelot, as well as members of Arthur’s kingdom. Mysteriously, their memories were restored soon after Emma disappeared in a cloud of black smoke from Granny’s dinner, leaving them speechless after the realization that Emma now fully embraced the darkness. However the memories were not whole. There were several things erased, like lakes on their mind’s landscape. All of them knew instinctively that Emma was responsible for those black spots in their memories. She wanted to hide from them that precise moment when they have failed her. A transcendental event that fully convinced her that they allowed her to be swallowed by the darkness. Whatever that event was, now it was erased from their minds.

Nonetheless they all had something very clear: it was going to be a monumental task to bring light into Emma’s heart again. Simply because she was the Dark One. And the Dark One was now in possession of her own dagger which made her almost invincible and certainly more powerful than anyone else in Storybrooke. And she wanted revenge. She wanted to destroy everything and everybody. Maybe she would spare Henry…but no one else.

Snow and Charming were still trembling at the vision of Emma’s cold eyes, full of hatred. They felt responsible for all this. They were both aware that it was their decision, so many years ago, to takethe darkness out of Emma. A darkness she was destined to experience. A darkness she was destined to either embrace or reject. But by altering her destiny they also weakened her strength to fight the darkness. That simple fact explained why she lost control of herself - even though she lasted longer than most of the previous Dark Ones, she had no chance of conquering it. Despite knowing how painful and difficult trying to help Emma was going to be, neither the Charmings nor the Queen were losing hope. On the other side, Hook decided to part ways from the heroes. He needed to be with Emma. He was convinced his love was going to break her curse. He was going to be beside her no matter what,even if that meant embracing the darkness again. And conquering it once and for all. He’d help Emma, and maybe in the process manage to lay rest to his own demons as well.

 

A few days after the incident in the diner, Regina, Snow, Charming, Arthur, Merida and Belle gathered inside the library to discuss a course of action to help Emma. Merlin was still the key to destroy the darkness once and for all. Thankfully, Emma did not erase their memories of what they had found in Camelot, regarding Merlin’s fate. Centuries ago, Merlin had been trapped inside a tree by a powerful enchantress named Nimue, also known as the Lady of the Lake and one of the first Dark Ones. Some believed that Merlin was dead. But Arthur knew how powerful Merlin was and he had faith that such a sorcerer was immortal. For many years Arthur believed that the tree that contained Merlin was in Camelot, safely guarded inside the grounds of his castle. However Belle was the one who discovered, during their stay in Camelot, that Merlin was indeed trapped in a tree but not in the tree that Arthur was trying so hard to protect. The tree where Merlin was trapped was no other than the magical tree that had brought Emma and Pinocchio to this realm from the Enchanted Forest. That meant that Merlin had been out of the Enchanted Forest for a long time, and he was actually in this world. He had been in the land without magic for more than three decades now. But where was he? Why did he separate his path from Emma and Pinocchio? Was it really his decision, or was he forced to do it by someone else?

 

King Arthur and Merida were involved in the quest to save Emma, like everybody else in town as well as all of the newcomers. Arthur loved Charming like a brother. He met him many years ago back in the Enchanted Forest. The two of them established a beautiful friendship that was cemented in respect, admiration and trust.

Merida encountered Belle for the second time as well in Camelot after their short, but meaningful meeting in Arandelle. They were both very happy to see each other again and despite the time gone by, there was still a strong connection between the two of them. During their time in Camelot they worked together shoulder to shoulder. They helped resolve the mysteries that their group had to face. They discovered the truth about Merlin. Although they didn’t remember what happened to Emma, they were aware that neither Regina’s magic, nor Hook’s resolve, and not even Henry’s love were strong enough to stop her back in Camelot.

 

The discussion in the library was getting heated now, since no plan of action was yet taken.

“So, how exactly do you propose we find Merlin in this world? Should we start calling 1800-Sorcerer hot lines?” Regina asked, annoyed by Charming’s previous statement about having to find Merlin.

“Hot line?” Arthur replied, confused by the term.

“Never mind,” Regina said rolling her eyes. “Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer in all therealms before his creation, the Dark One, defeated him. If he is in this world he already knows about Storybrooke. If he is not in town that means he does not want to be found.”

“So the question is, how do we find a powerful sorcerer?” Merida intervened.

“With magic,” Arthur replied immediately. Everyone directed their eyes towards Regina.

“No. My magic can do much, but not that. We need something more powerful,” she replied trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Then our only option is Emma. But she does not want to be stopped. She will never help us find Merlin. She only wants revenge on all of us,” Arthur retorted.

“If only we had another powerful sorcerer in town,” Merida said without thinking. The second she spoke those words, both Regina and Charming focused their attention on Belle. There was an uncomfortable silence followed by a surprised expression in Belle’s face.

“I don’t know what exactly it is you’re thinking but that’s not going to work. His condition hasn’t improved,” she replied sadly. Merida immediately noticed the change in Belle’s demeanour.

“He may be our best chance, Belle. No one knows more about magic than him. If someone has a chance to find Merlin, that’s Rumplestiltskin,” Charming said walking towards Belle.

Belle tried to reply but she couldn’t. It was too painful to think that Rumple was still in the same condition after six weeks, and she was not certain if he was ever going to wake up.

“I would not blame you if you don’t want to wake up that Beast ever again,” Regina said harshly, at the obvious hesitation of Belle.

Anger burst inside Belle like lava inside her veins and she placed herself only a step away from Regina, “How dare you?! You call him a Beast but let me remind you, Your Majesty, that you were no different from him back in the Enchanted Forest. Or did you forget everything you did to me for 28 years? Or what you recently did to my heart? Don’t you dare assume you understand my feelings at all. I will fight for him, as I always have. And I will search for a way to save him. But I will not do it only because you need his help,” Belle stormed out of the library leaving behind a stunned Regina and a very confused Arthur and Charming. Merida did not even hesitate to follow her. She caught a glimpse of Belle’s eyes. It was not only fury that she saw in them. It was pain and hurt. Merida wondered who this man was and why it provoked such a reaction in Belle. Why didn’t she hear about him until now? If Belle needed any help at all she was going to be there for her. Like she once was, so many years ago.

*****

Before Belle could even cross the street once they were outside the library,Merida stopped her with a non-too-gentle touch of her shoulders.

“Belle, stop. Please stop!”

She slowed down, but kept on walking, clearly not in the mood to talk. Merida was not that easy to shake off however.

“Belle, talk to me. You’re clearly upset. What was all that about? What Regina said about a beast...”

“Merida,” Belle sighed, “I really don’t want to talk about that now.”

“Oh, come on! It can’t be that bad, can it?”

Belle stopped dead in her tracks. Merida clearly had no idea how bad it truly was.Belle sunk down onto a nearby park bench and sighed. She looked weak and defeated, with tears in her eyes. Something Merida only saw when she met her for the first time, never during their time in Camelot. She sat down next to her and put her arms around the other woman’s shoulders.

“But it is that bad,” sobbed Belle, putting her head on Merida’s shoulder, happy that she finally had someone to lean on, but still deeply miserable about the outcome of her own personal quest. She hoped they would find something in Camelot that could help Rumple.

“Tell me then,” urged Merida.

Taking a deep breath, Belle plunged in, “Emma… Emma’s not the only one in this town who needs help. What happened to her is horrible and sad and tragic, but… to tell you the truth, the real reason I can’t sleep at night is not her.”

Merida pulled away slightly at these words, staring incredulously at her companion. What could be more important than their quest to save Emma from the darkness?

“You know by now that the Darkness got tethered to the dagger a long time ago, and that its owner can only become the Dark One by absorbing that power, by becoming a slave to it, in a way. It’s not a tool you can use; rather it uses you, takes over your mind and darkens your heart…” Belle stopped and cleared her throat. She didn’t want to break down in front of Merida.

“It’s going to be alright, Belle” Merida tried to comfort her friend, but it was proving to be very difficult, and she still didn’t understand what caused such sadness in her.

“I know about the dagger - you can only destroy the Dark One by obtaining it and killing its owner… usually stabbing them in the heart with it.” Merida shook her head and focused on Belle: her face contorted slightly and she looked down, hands folded tightly together in her lap. Merida carried on, hoping that this conversation would lead to a resolution of this new mystery. She wanted to know why Belle was so miserable and how she could help her. “After killing him, you become the new Dark One and the dagger will have your name written across its blade.”

“Yes,” answered Belle thickly, “but it didn’t happen that way with Emma. You see, the previous Dark One, he didn’t get killed. The curse was turning his heart black, taking away his ability to love,” at these words Belle’s eyes widened and she seemed to be staring across time and space, completely forgetting her friend beside her on the bench. “He fought against it, fought as hard as he could, to preserve that last tiny bit of human red in his heart, but it wasn’t enough. His previous dark deeds took their toll and the process was irreversible - he was dying.” Her voice cracking, she whispered, “Even if he went about it in all the wrong ways, his intent was to detach the Darkness from himself.” Brushing a tear out of her eyes, she sighed, “The… the Sorcerer’s Apprentice - or rather, Merlin’s apprentice, I suppose - came to help at the end, when there seemed to be no hope left. He removed the Darkness and tried to put it in the Sorcerer’s Hat, but it couldn’t contain all the power. The Darkness escaped and was about to consume Regina when Emma took hold of the dagger and sacrificed herself,” Belle said, still clearly distressed. ““And you know the rest of the new Dark One’s story from Camelot...well, at least what we remember.”

Merida waited a beat, expecting Belle to go on, but she still seemed far away. Merida cleared her throat, “Yes, I do. Thank you for telling me this, but what’s that got to do with the way you reacted to what Regina said?”

Belle seemed startled at the sound of her voice and turned towards her a little, seeming to realize only now that she wasn’t alone. Collecting herself, she carried on, “Yes, well, the part of the story no one here seems to care much about,unless is convenient to them” her voice carried more venom than Merida ever imagined Belle capable of, “is what happened to the previous Dark One.”

“What did happen? Did he…”

“No. He didn’t die. His heart turned white after the Darkness got removed and he was put in a magical stasis - sort of like a coma.”

“So, what does that mean? There’s a man out there, unconscious, and we don’t know whether he’ll ever wake up? And why does it matter so much to you? Obviously, a man’s life’s always valuable, no matter what, but…”

To Merida’s surprise, Belle burst into tears. This time her resolution to stay strong broke into a million pieces as the tears flooded her eyes. She couldn’t hold back anymore. Merida pet her hair awkwardly, and took Belle’s shaking hands into her own, quite lost for what else she could do to make her friend feel better.

“Even… even if he does wake up…”, her words were near incomprehensible, “we… we have no idea what the white heart will do to him. It could revert him into the man he once was, before the curse… Or he could forget everything and wake up not knowing who he is… I don’t think I can take it if he does forget…”

Merida swore she could hear the word ‘me’ at the end of the sentence, but choose to not jump to conclusions for once and ask instead.

“Did you, erm, know him then?”

“Oh, Merida. I didn’t just know him. I married him.”

For a moment Merida stared at her in shock and horror, arms rigid as wood, brown eyes wide and accusing, lips trembling for want of words.

“You… you… married… married the Dark One?!”

Belle smiled bitterly and sadly. Not even Merida was going to understand her.

“That’s what everyone said. How can you marry the Dark One? He’s not simply a beast, you know! Even if Regina seems to think so… It’s not my fault that no one can see the man behind the mask. He is just a man,” desperation crept into her voice as she tried to explain. “He is a flesh and blood person, not some dangerous otherworldly creature. A man with a terrible burden, a man who makes the wrong choices, a selfish man, yes, a broken man, definitely, but NOT a beast!” She almost shouted the last words, her gaze filled with a mixture of so many different emotions that Merida was at a lack of words for once.

As suddenly as it came, however, the outburst had passed and Belle sank down on the bench again, crestfallen.

“He’s capable of love, you know. So much love… Always has been, always will be,” she continued quietly.

“You…”, the only sound that came out of her mouth was croaking at first, “you really love him, don’t you?”

Eyes brimming with tears again, Belle nodded, resolution shining through their watery depths.

“It… it hasn’t been easy. Not by far. And we didn’t really end things on a good note, but yes. I do love him.”

Merida stood up, yanking Belle to her feet too, a half smile gracing her face.

“Alright then, lassie. Show me the way.”

To Belle’s dumbfounded expression she replied, “Let’s see if we can help that husband of your remember that he loves you too. And he’s better do it sooner rather than later, cause I’m not much for waiting around.”

Belle gave her a wavering smile and they sat out towards the hospital.

*****

“Mrs Gold? I really don’t think it’s appropriate for the patient to have any visitors just yet...”

“Dr Whale, I’m perfectly aware of what happened last time. I know it’s a miracle he survived the respiratory arrest. I am sorry for my reaction to that event, but I am going to go see my husband today. I brought along a friend - I assure you, the previous events will not repeat themselves.”

“Yes, I do understand your desire to check on him, Mrs Gold, but your husband is still in a very delicate condition…”

“Dr Whale, I am perfectly capable of holding myself together while visiting my husband.”

Belle left a hesitant Dr Whale behind her back and pushed through the glass doors leading to the patients’ rooms.

It wasn’t entirely true - last time she was here Dr Whale and a nurse had to drag her out of the room and give her sedative; she worked herself into such a crying fit. It wouldn’t happen this time though, not with Merida walking beside her.

A nurse led them down the corridor, casting suspicious glances at Belle every now and then. She knew the way, every excruciating step being burnt into her brain, but Dr Whale insisted on sending someone with them. She couldn’t really blame him…

The nurse stopped in front of an ugly grey door and Belle felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. This was it. Room 112. She wasn’t ready for this, she couldn’t go in. But before she could open her mouth and voice her reluctance, she was pushed into the room by Merida.

Rumple was lying on a hospital bed in front of her, sheets pulled halfway across his chest, eyes till closed, face still motionless. Upon seeing him, Belle dug her heels in and gripped the door frames, knuckles white, lips trembling. Merida gently peeled her fingers of the plastic, slowly nudging Belle further into the room.

He looked so… helpless. Just lying there, brown-grey locks spread across his pillow, chest rising and falling with the smallest breaths, hands resting gently by his side. His expression would have probably seemed peaceful to an outsider, but to Belle he looked…

Exhausted.

Defeated.

Resigned.

Anything, but peaceful.

“So that’s him, then?” asked Merida, just to make Belle talk.

“Yes, that’s him.”

Merida walked to the bed to get a better look at the man lying in front of her. Something seemed overly familiar about him. Like they would have before. But that couldn’t be. Unless…

“You said he was the Dark One.”

“Yes.” Belle tensed visibly upon seeing Merida’s carefully guarded expression.

“So… In our Realm. How did he look like, exactly?”

Belle narrowed her eyes, “Have you two met before?”

She made her way across the room to stand between her and the bed, arms stretched out to her sides, feet planted firmly on the floor. “If this is some way to get revenge, you’d better clear out now, because he _isn’t_ getting hurt while I’m here.”

In that instant Merida realized just how much this man meant to her friend. There she stood, smaller and physically weaker than her, clearly not built for combat, without any kind of weapon that could aid her; but it was clear that she would not move from her spot even if all the hounds of hell were unleashed upon the room. They both knew Merida could have taken her down with ease if she wanted to, yet the fire in her eyes spoke volumes about her determination of not letting anything happen to him. Even if she had come to hurt him, that look just might have been enough to stop her.

“No, Belle, you misunderstood. I have no grudge against the Dark One.”

She relaxed slowly, surprise clearly written across her features. Not many people, if any, that came across the Dark One during his time in the Enchanted Forest, did not hate him or want him dead. Belle, finally convinced Merida was telling the truth, sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her husband’s hand gently and smoothing a stray lock out of his face.

“His name - his real name is Rumplestiltskin, as you heard from David” her words were barely audible, but Merida understood their significance nonetheless. Belle trusted her again.

“It’s true that I’ve met him before. Back in our land - in the forest. I was lost and he helped me find my way.”

“What was his price then?”

“His… oh, of course. I guess being married to him, you would know better than anyone.” Belle gave her a sad half-smile.

“You’ll have to tell me one day how that happened…”

Merida couldn’t fathom how Belle became close enough with the Dark One to end up marrying him.

“Well, I had to give him my name and… and a story.” For some reason she did not feel comfortable telling her friend that she also passed her rose necklace onto Rumplestiltskin.

Belle didn’t seem to be paying much attention though. She nodded absentmindedly, but did not look up as she continued to caress her husband’s face.

Merida cleared her throat and asked, “So, how do we wake him up then?”

“I don’t know. I’ve tried to look in the library, but couldn’t find anything useful yet. And with the Emma situation and everyone going to Camelot, I didn’t exactly have much time to look…” She trailed off, gazing out of the window. Merida was quite she couldn’t see anything that lay beyond the glass.

“Even if we kept looking, somehow I do not think we’d find the solution in books.” The way Belle said those words that could usually lift her mood no matter how grim the situation broke Merida’s heart.

“Well, there must be somewhere else we could look! I know you set much store by the written word, but there has to be another solution!”

Belle thought about it for a few minutes, playing with her husband’s fingers, twirling his ring around. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet.

“The pawnshop! Merida, I know a place where we can start!”

She was bouncing on her feet, halfway out of the room already, shouting back to Merida, “Rumple brought all sorts of magical objects with him when the first curse hit. He keeps them all in his pawnshop. And I have helped him catalogue for the past few months, so I know my way around better than anyone else. I bet we can find something there that’ll help us wake him up! There are even spell books and magic wands and…”

Merida followed Belle out of the hospital, a smile on her face, jogging to keep up as her friend ran down the main street. She heard Regina and Hook arguing in front of the mayor’s house, but for once she didn’t care. She was going to help her friend. And who knew, maybe David and Regina were right and when Rumplestiltskin woke up he could help them solve their Emma problem too. They’d find a way to help him, even if they’ll have to turn his shop upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for the delay for this chapter. Both authorwithoutquill and I have been very busy these past two weeks!. But here you are!. Just a few notes about this chapter and the story in general: This fanfic was conceived before the season 5 started so as you can see now, it deviates a lot from canon (although we are still including general storylines from what we are seeing in the actual episodes). We have already another very different plan once Rumple wakes up from coma. Also one of the main objectives of this fanfic is to explore the "Rose mythology", since honestly I think OUAT writers are just going to leave the rose thing as a "life monitor" for Rumple. We will explore what the Rose truly means for Rumple and Belle. Where the Rose came from? Who created? What is its ulterior objective? Hopefully you will enjoy the ride with us, as we are enjoying it ourselves.


End file.
